Heaven or Him
by Little-bit-of-auslly
Summary: Angels live among us all. Like me Ally Dawson I am an guardian Angel, I protect the human world from Vampires. Until one boy changed everything. Austin Moon! He didn't just take over the human world but my heart too! To bad when I turn 18 I'll be marrying Dallas! My choice is to stay with the boy I love and lose my wings or leave to be in heaven. Co-write Never-Give-Up-On-Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Heaven or Him**

**Before you start reading the story...I know what you're all thinking 'why is this bitch posting another story when she barely updates her other ones?' I know...I'm sorry but because this is a co-write with me and Kimm AKA AusllyLOVER1. Things should move fast and now that the school show is over I'll have more time to write. So it's a win-win situation sort of... PS the A/N at the bottom is Kimm's. Enjoy!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Stupid father...disowning me just because I didn't 'connect' with some girl when I was supposed to.

You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. I should probably tell you my name to start things off: my name's Austin Moon, son of Mike Moon who just happens to be the most well respected vampire on earth. Yes you heard me correctly I am a vampire but not as you think. I don't sparkle, I don't have red eyes, I don't drink human blood, I don't have fangs, I don't wear a cape, everything you think you know about vampires forget about it. I'm actually very tanned, I've got brown eyes except they have a sparkle to them, I drink animal blood and I wear normal clothes well not normal: everything I wear was made by mother before her and my father disowned me. Now onto why they disowned me. It all started just before my 15th birthday, that's another thing despite what you think vampires aren't created they're born just the way humans are and we age just as humans age, that is until we turn 21 then our physical bodies don't age but our minds still do there are exceptions though I'll explain that later, everyone that had went through it told me that you could tell it was coming and that you could feel it building up when you're about 14, that never happened for me. Around when a vampire turns 15 he or she 'connects' with another, the vampire you connect with is your mate; the one you're meant to have a child with; the one you're meant to be with forever. For boys it always happens, well it did until me, but for girls it depends on the family, so either way I would have been expected to connect. Why would that be expected of me? Because not only is my father very well respected in vampire society the reason for that is because we're descendants of the first vampire.

I'm now 17 and still haven't connected, so my father decided that I was a 'black spot' on the family so he would disown me. I'll show him. I can't physically fight him because although he looks like a 21 year old he has the skills of someone much older and is much more powerful than me. But just because I can't fight him doesn't mean I can't fight someone else...the guardian angels. 'The protectors' of the humans and the Northern Hemisphere, they live as humans -undetected - until vampires threaten their safety. And that's just what I'm going to do, I'm doing a lot more than that actually. I'm going to take control of Earth to show my father that I'm

not a disappointment.

Before I left I gathered a group of vampires to come with me, so it was as even a battle as possible. Not that the angels have any chance against us. They don't have the same speed we do, or the ability to breath underwater. I gathered a group of about 15 ranging from 16-116 mainly outcast wanting to prove they're something more but there's a few that are well trained fighters like me, there's Ethan he's my honorary uncle, Trish has been - and will be - my best friend forever and then there's Cassidy she seems to like me I can tell that she was upset when I never connected with her.

The gates come into view as we speed over the horizon, well to humans it looks like we're walking really fast but for us this is just a leisurely stroll. Suddenly I stop, much to everyone's confusion. The most beautiful girl is standing by the gates on the human side. She's not just glowing she's radiant; her glossy brown hair blowing in the slight wind; she's the picture of perfection. Now I know what everyone was talking about.

"Austin are you okay?"

You get a feeling right in the pit of your stomach, you feel your heart tighten-yes we do have hearts, they're just cold- and you feel...it's hard to explain, you feel as if your voice just won't work. I haven't connected with this girl: apparently connecting is much more powerful.

"Austin!"

Supposedly you feel as if the world stops and it's just you and her. The connection is starting though...wait she's at the gate, and glowing...it can't be. She's an...an...angel. The thought snaps me out of my trance.

"Sorry...just thinking. Let's go." I say confidently. I can't let this girl...no angel. I can't let this angel get to me...it's not natural. We're natural enemies, I should be fighting her not falling for her and I certainly shouldn't connect with her...

**ALLY'S POV**

I am Ally Dawson. I am 17 years old. I'm just like all the other teenage girl beside one thing: I am an Guardian Angel. You see it in my blood. My dad also known as the Keeper of the gates of Heaven is an Angel who dated a human and got her pregnant. Because I was an Angel baby her energy while giving birth to me was little she didn't have enough strength to have me and survive. I sometimes wonder what would have happen if she didn't die. Would I be an Guardian Angel or a regular girl? Sometimes I wish I was-a normal girl-cause then I would not have to marry Dallas. He is gods son. I know I should be honor to be his soul mate I...I just don't feel it. It just when I'm ar-

My thoughts was cut off by my dad yelling me to come.

"Yes father" I said.

"Today I have a meeting with god so I need you to watch the gate. Don't let anyone in or out" he said "Do you understand."

"Yes father" I replied

"Good" He said before flying off.

You see my dad is a really important angel. He even has wings. I don't have them. And I will not get them until I am a married angel. I think it's unfair that you have to be married first. The thing about it is, if you don't have a soul mate you will not get your wings. Never. My dad never found his soul mate. Well there was my mom but like I said she was not an angel.

The reason he even has his wings is because of his job. To be the keeper of the gates to Heaven is very important because he has to make sure no Vampires come through the gate to the human world.

Vampires been here as long as Angels my dad use to tell me. The first Vampire was also know as gods brother.

"Hey Ally." A voice called over.

I turn around to see Dallas. You see he thinks since god is his father he's special. It doesn't even make sense to me god is like 1000 years old but he looks 25 and has a 17 year old son. Isn't that crazy or is it just me?

"Hi Dallas." I said with a forced smile.

"So...I was wondering if we should have out wedding up here and down there" He said with a smirk and pointing to the human world where we see people walking.

This is what I mean. I don't want to marry him. I don't!

Sorry but I don't!

"Umm... It real doesn't matter" I mutter.

"Oh.. But it does! You see-" And that's when he got cut off by the bell.

The bell means an important meeting is happening and everyone needs to get to their post.

"Sorry we're going to have to finish our little wedding talk later. Bye babe." He said before kissing my cheek and flying away.

Yes you heard me he has wings. WINGS! And he's not even married yet. I guess it is a blessing to be gods son.

I wonder where Dez is?

You see he's been my bestfriend since forever. Sometimes I wish he was my soul mate.

Now don't get the wrong idea! Dez is like my brother but it would be fun to marry him and be with him a lot. Cause any way if I am not helping my father I am with him.

He's lucky his soul mate isn't figured out yet but he's got until his 21st birthday.

Angels stop aging at that age. Just like Vampires. But it's different.

You see if we don't get our wings by 21 we turn in to a human and live life that way until we die.

That's why I pray to god Dez finds his.(1)

All of sudden I hear a loud BOOM then many vampires jump out of no where attacking the gate.

I yell as one breaks it down and steps through. Then they all come but one stands out.

He is tanned and has beautiful brown eyes.

He stare at me as I stare back but our glare is broken up when Dallas pulls me back.

"Stay back!" He yells and flies in front of me about to attack the vampire but he speeds away before he could.

Thank god

Wait what?!

He was so cute!

No! He's a vampire!

You can't think that way! Never!

Right?

But why do I still do?

**(1) HeHe get it "God" and she an Angel! So god is like her next door neighbor and she goes and pray to him! Lol! **

**No not funny?! :) **

**(Is it just me that worries about her?)**

**XOXO:* AusllyLOVER1 and Little-bit-of-auslly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Austin's POV**

Why can't I get that girl out of my head. Her hair, I can only imagine what it'd feel like, smell like. Her eyes, there was something about them. Her face, she was beautiful. She's perfect. Apart from the fact that she's an angel and I'm a vampire. A vampire that's connecting with an angel. This is just typical of me: I go to take over the humans to prove that I'm not a disappointment and I end up doing the one thing that would disappoint my father the most.

"So Austin what's the plan?" Ethan asks, we're all hidden in a cave somewhere on the human side.

"Well before we can get to the humans we need to get through the angels. We need to know their weaknesses." I say thinking of a plan in my head. I've got it. "We need an angel on our side."

"Are you crazy?" Trish shouts at me. "I love you and everything but that's possibly the worst idea ever. What if they turn on us?"

"I think it's a great idea." Cassidy say and I hear Trish scoff.

"Of course you would. You fucking love him. He would say we should kill ourselves and you'd go along with it." She spits at her.

"Trish it's actually not a bad idea. Think about it, well have twice if not three or four times the knowledge of angels we have just now and all we need is one angel. If it seems like they're going to turn on us we kill them." Ethan says with a grin.

"But before any of that. We need to train the non fighters how to fight. We'll start tomorrow, I'm going to look for a training location tonight. Everyone rest up."

"I'll come with you." Trish volunteers.

"I'd rather go alone." I explain, what a terrible excuse. I'm losing my mind.

"You've not got a choice in the matter. I'm coming with you." Feisty and stubborn as always I see, typical Trish.

"Fine...no one leaves the cave. We will be before dawn. Just entertain yourselves with something and don't draw attention to yourselves." I growl before me and Trish leave the cave. We walk north, in silence. Keeping an eye out for locations and listening for any danger.

"What the fuck happened to you yesterday at the gates?" Trish breaks the silence. I knew it was a bad idea bringing my best friend who knows everything about me and knows when something is wrong.

"It was nothing."

"It's not nothing. You've been acting weird since we got here. Something happened at that gate." Trish shouts. "Everyone can see it. You're not the normal Austin that we all know or have heard of. What happened? And don't say it's nothing." We must have covered at least 5 miles of woodland and there's still nothing.

"This is going to sound crazy. Really, really crazy. I think...I-"

"Spit it out already!" She shouts impatiently.

"I think I'm connecting with someone!"

"It's not Cassidy is it? Is it that nomad girl? She seems nice. Wait is it me? Because I'm sorry, I love you and all but I love you like a brother. Nothing more. Is it-"

"She's an angel." I shut her up. Wincing for her reaction. She doesn't do anything though: nothing, she stopped walking, her mouth gaping, and her eyes wide. She seems to snap out of it and she starts laughing: full on laughing- like a crazy person.

"This is a joke right? You're not really connecting with an angel. That would be stupid. It would never work. You do know that?" She says through her laughter.

"Trish I'm being serious here. When I saw her everything was different. I had never felt that way before: when you feel as if you can't talk because your throat is all tight, and you feel as if your heart is being pulled in every direction, and then there's the feeling in your stomach- it's like a hunger, a need for her, her love, her touch. I haven't connected with her. But when our eyes met at the gates it felt...right." I explain and I feel all the sensations rushing back to my body. We continued walking again after Trish's laughing fit.

"Austin, it would never work between you and her. She's an angel and you're a vampire and not just any vampire. You're a descendant of the first vampire." I see a clearing up ahead and start to walk faster. "Listen to me. You'll only end up alone forever." Trish says catching up to me.

"Maybe I will but I can't control who I connect with. Maybe I didn't connect with someone when I was 15 because all along I was meant to connect with her." I say quietly as we reach the clearing. It's a reasonably large expanse of flat, grassy ground surrounded by the forest. "I think this is the best place we're gonna find. Race you back to the cave." I laugh like a child as I speed off towards the cave.

"See you at the cave." Trish shouts as she passes me in a flash. I pick up the pace, jumping over rocks. The cave comes into view a few minutes later and Trish is still slightly ahead of me. When I feel there's enough distance between us I go at my top speed-focused on the cave everything else is a blur just when I'm almost at the cave I'm tackled to the ground and because of my speed go flying into the forest.

"And Trish De La Rosa is the winner!" Ethan shouts from on top of me.

"I could've won on my own Ethan but thank you. That may have knocked some sense into him." She grins at me before walking into the cave.

"What was all that about?" Ethan asks, a confused expression on his face.

"It's nothing." I shrug. It must be about 3 in the morning. Maybe slightly later.

"Let's just get some rest we've got 11 vampires to train tomorrow and think if ways to get angels on our side. Now would you please get off me." I say seriously, realising how compromising our position is.

"Sorry." Ethan laughs as he pushes himself effortlessly off the ground. "I bet if I were an angel you wouldn't have a problem with it." He smirks as he walks towards the cave. Leaving me struck speechless. How does he know?

**Ally's POV**

That blonde hair I just can't get out of my head.

I wonder what is the color of his eyes?

Maybe Blue like the ocean or Red like blood or...

My thoughts was interrupted but my dad yelling.

"Ally!" My dad yelled.

"I'm sorry what?"

"God wants to talk to you in the council room lets go." He said grabbing my arm and fly away.

The council room is a big open space garden. I never been on this side before. I look on the wall to see a glass wall picture of some man he kinda looks like the king of vampires.

Ummm.. Whats his name?

"Hello Allyson" God's misty voice spoke. Making me turn my attention to him.

"Hello Sir." I said cautiously. " Not to be rude but why am I here?" I ask.

"To talk about your punishment of course." He said before sitting down.

"Punishment?"

"Yes. For what happen yesterday."

"That wasn't my fault, sir."

"Ok. So its not true that you was in charge of watching the gate?"

"It is, but that doesn't mean-"

"Allyson you have to take responsible for what has happened." My dad postulate to me.

All I did was nod my head. How can my dad do that? He knows it wasn't my fault. It just god here so he gonna act like that.

"Ok so, first me are not having the wedding."

Yes! I will not have to marry that asshole. As I thought about it a small smile came to my but I quick removed it before they could see it. But i thought wrong.

"Now, Now... Now don't be getting to happy it just till you come back."God said.

"Come back from where?"

"Earth" my dad said. "We are sending you there. To fine out which vampires came here and what they plan."

"But, they will no I am a Angel."

"Yes of course. Thats why you will have to gain their trust." God said.

"By giving them this." My dad said handing god a big black book.

No... It cant be.

"Is that the..."

"Yes it is. This is the book of secretes." God said with a small smile. "This book means a lot to us up here and they know it. When you give it to them they will believe that you really on there side."

I just stare at god and my dad. Not knowing what to say.

If you do you can see that boy!

No it will be only business.

Yea... Or not.

I can't... I can't fall for him

Why?

Before I can answer my self I god touch my shoulder.

"Listen Allyson" god said. "You are like a daughter ok, so if you font want to go. Then you don't have to."

"Its not that I just... i can't go down their with them alone."

"You not. If you go, I go." A voice said behind me.

Omg! Please to not be Dallas i said over and over in my head.

I turn around slowly to see Dez with a goofy grin on his face.

I smiled at him then looked back at god.

"Ok. I will go."

I did this to help god. Nothing else.

_Sure you are! _

I am! I can't not... in a million years fall for a Vampire.

_We will see._

**Thanks to all who Reviewed, Favorite and Followed! It means a lot to us! :")**

**Enjoy! R&R**

**XOXO :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while but it took me a while to write my parts of the chapter AKA Austin's POV. Anyways I hope you like it. As always Kimm's A/N is at the bottom well it's not really an A/N just her laughing at her own jokes :P. Just a little note she's changed her Pen Name from AusllyLOVER1 to Never-Give-Up-On-Auslly just incase anyone was confused. Onto the chapter...**

**Austin's POV**

"Let's go everyone. The clearing is about 10 miles away. We need to get moving if we want as much time to train as we can." I shout as everyone slowly 'wakes up', we don't sleep but we do need to rest and it takes a while for us to recover. It's just before sunrise so if we get going the now and keep a good pace we should be there just after sunrise.

"Why do we need to train? We got through the gates how difficult can it be to fight a bunch of angels." One of the youngest boys says.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that question so I don't rip your head off." Ethan growls.

"They might not have the same fighting skills as us but they have their own powers. We can work on basic training but until we have an angel on our side we can't train to target their specific weakness. Now let's go before we waste anymore time." I explain Ethan's rage to the slightly frightened boy.

...

"Right! We need to start with the basics: control and defence. While we're training we can't afford to kill or injure each other so before you partner up we need to know our own strengths. But it's not all down to control-even a well controlled training exercise could lead to an injury or death if you don't have the right defending skills. But we'll start with the basics which is just going to consist of climbing a tree." I stand in front of the group with Ethan, Trish and Cassidy next to me. I hear mumbles of confusion throughout the group.

"The climbing helps strengthen your core, arms and legs, and as you climb you'll get to know your own strength." Trish clears up.

"Thanks Trish, now everyone pick a tree and stick to the trees at the edge of the clearing." I say and everyone starts to spread out. "One last thing- don't speed up the tree try and take it slowly. And do it three times then partner up and wait for instructions from any of us four." I gesture to Ethan, Trish and Cassidy. "Let's get going."

I pick a tree close to where I'm standing and start climbing, it's not exactly fair if I'm bossing everyone about and not doing anything myself. I take a moderate pace but even at that I'm up the tree within a minute. I pause to take in the view at the top- all I can see is the tops of the trees and if I look really closely I can see the cave where our hideout is. That's not what I want to see though. I see her every time I close my eyes but I want to see her standing in front of me. I want to feel her presence. I'm going crazy. With that thought I make my decent down the tree, avoiding branches and leaves in my way with ease. Without pausing at the bottom I make my way up the tree for the second time. Soon I have climbed up and down three times, shaking myself off I see I'm one if the last to finish and most are paired up and taking instructions from Ethan. I walk over and stand between Ethan and Trish.

"Perfect timing Austin. I was just explaining how to block an attack to the head. Would you mind being the victim?"

"Do I really have any choice?" I say sarcastically.

"I knew you'd be happy about this." Ethan replies with a massive grin on his face. "I'm just going to take some shots to your head."

I know my uncle when he says that it really means he's going to full out attack me.

He can tell I know and swiftly starts his assault- starting with a right hook which I easily dodge by just leaning back slightly but before I'm back up straight he throws another punch, I bring my hand up capturing his wrist and pushing it away from my face, his other hand moving to upper cut me. I easily block it before pushing him away from me. No sooner have I pushed him away he comes back at me, this time with a kick. I bring my hand up to black it-his leg rebounding off my arm and going back to the ground. With one final attempted kick I grab his ankle with one hand and his thigh with the other. I twist his leg making him turn his supporting foot until he has turned to face the ground, giving the leg I'm holding a slight push he easily falls to the ground.

"I really don't think I was the victim there Eth." I smirk down at him.

"No you were still the victim, you just destroyed me and my dignity." He says dusting himself off as he stands up. "So everyone you're going to start with basic deflection. That's just blocking it with your forearm and pushing away slightly."

"And remember don't throw a full out punch at someone. It's only day one." I say as everyone gets to work.

...

"Right that was some good work today. We didn't have any injuries which is good. So let's get back to the cave and we'll start bright and early tomorrow." I say, it must be about an hour before sunset which gives us just enough time to get back and start building a fire for tonight.

We make it back to the cave within a few minutes and we start gathering wood for the fire. One of the older women- I think she's about 80- builds the fire as she's passed logs and sticks. Just after sunset the fire is built and lit and everyone is sitting around it.

"Ethan?" I ask, almost shyly I don't really know how he'll react to my question.

"Yeah?"

"Why did Brooke let you come here? She's your soul mate. Why would she let you just leave and go fight the angels and eventually the humans?" I never really understood the whole 'connecting' and 'soul mates' thing.

"Because she knows I've got to protect you. Soul mates understand things between each other that no one else can. She knows that you're like my family and that family look after each other." Ethan explains.

"Oh." I say quietly, almost silently. I focus my thoughts again and clear my throat. "Um...I'm going to get more wood for the fire. I'll be back in a bit." I say standing up and walking towards the trees.

"I'll come with you." Cassidy jumps up enthusiastically.

"No. Just stay with everyone else." I say before walking away into the trees. I stick to the edge of the trees, near the path. Picking up bits of logs as I go, after about 10 minutes I see a redheaded boy who's probably about 19 carrying a small brunette. Holy shit. It's her.

**Ally's POV**

We walk out of the room and towards the gate. Dez is about to open it when I stop him.

"Dez, we dont know where they're at? Or how to find them."

"We just go where the wind takes us."He said with a goofy smile and walked through the gate.

Dez. He is...just...Dez. I thought before I run up to catch him.

_You shouted out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

I started to sing. Then look up at Dez and he nods telling me to countiue.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I wont't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

"That was really good Ally" Dez said. I look at him to smile but ended up falling.

"UGH." I said as I fall to the ground.

"Ally. You Okay?" Dez said getting on his knees in front of me.

"Ummm I think so help me up." He gets up and held out his hand.

I grab it and try to get up."Ugh..No...No.. I cant get up."

"Ok." Dez said looks around.

"Umm... Help me please."

"Oh right." Dez said smiling sheepishly.

I rapped my arm around his neck as he grab my legs and lift me off the ground.

"I think if we keep walking will find a places to stay the night" I said.

Dez nodds and starts to walk.

We been walking for about an hour when I see a small fire litted in a cave.

"Dez look over there"I said.

He jogs over there and I start to feel a little light headed.

"Why are you here?" An unfamiliar voice said behind us.

Before I can see who is saying that everything turns black.

**Austin's POV**

I wait until they pass before turning and walking slightly behind them, still keeping to the woods.

She's enchanting, glowing. He starts to jog and when we are near the cave I emerge from the trees, standing just behind them.

"Why are you here?" I ask, directing my question at the girl but before she can answer I see her head fall heavy on her body. "Did she just pass out?" I panic rushing towards the redhead only for him to back away, holding her close to his body. Shit, I'm a vampire, they're angels. Good move Austin.

"Get away from her." The redhead growls.

"I'm sorry but it's obvious she was in pain and I'm no expert but I've had to deal with a few battle wounds in my time. Just let me help her." I say seriously. "You don't need to worry. We don't eat angels." I try to lighten the mood.

"That's not funny." He deadpans with a serious look on his face.

"I'm joking. Just let me help her and then you can be on your way." I probably shouldn't tell them that we need their help directly. Especially if she recognises me when she wakes up and wants to run in the opposite direction.

"Fine, but if you hurt her I'll kill you." He warns.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm Austin by the way." I politely introduce myself.

"I'm Dez and this is Ally." He says nodding to the girl in his arms. Ally. It's fits her. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"Nice to meet you. Now let's get her fixed up, can you carry her up to the fire for me?" Dez looks at me with a shocked and slightly scared look on his face. "No! Not like that. Our cave is up next to the fire, and the heat will hopefully wake her up."

"Oh...sorry." He says shyly and he starts walking again with me beside him. I chuckle at his apology.

"You know for an angel you're not so bad Dez." I say honestly as we reach the fire with everyone sitting around it. At the word angel they all jump up ready to attack. "Everyone sit the fuck down." I growl. "This is Dez and Ally. I'm just going to fix Ally's... leg? Ankle?" I ask Dez.

"Ankle." He says quietly. Probably intimidated by the large group of vampires in front of us who have yet to sit back down.

"I said sit down!" I shout angrily. Everyone sits back down quickly. "As I was saying, I'm just going to fix up Ally's ankle and they'll be on their way.

"But Austin the-" The same young boy from early starts.

"But nothing." I growl. "Dez, do you want me to take Ally into the cave? A could you find me some reasonably long and think sticks. About the size to fit from almost the bottom of her foot to just under her knee? You'll know better than me what will be most comfortable." I ask and I can see the hesitation in this eyes. I lower my voice to a whisper just loud enough for Dez to hear. "Don't worry. I'll protect her."

"Okay." He sighs and carries a still unconscious Ally over to the cave entrance.

"Ethan! Could you pass me a log to sit her up on?" I shout over to Ethan. He looks at me questioningly before realisation washes over his face and a smirk plasters on his mouth. He goes over to a pile of logs which I am assuming is for the fire. "I can hold her if you want." I offer quietly to Dez.

"It's fine. Unless you want me to go look for sticks the now." He says.

"The quicker we get her sorted out the better but a few more minutes won't hurt." I shrug and with that Dez practically throws her into my arms and runs off into the trees to finds sticks.

The skin to skin contact is electric. It feels right. I almost feel compete.

"So this is the angel who's got you falling." Ethan says quietly, the smirk on his face evident in his voice. He places the log down in the middle of the entrance.

"I guess so." I reply quietly. Placing her down with her head resting on the log, facing into the cave.

"I'll leave you to work your magic. I'll try to control the group." He smiles down at me.

"Thank you." I say happy that at least one other person wants her to be safe even if it's for my benefit rather than hers.

I look down to her ankle and see her left is twisted in an unnatural way. I gently I tease it slowly back into position. Her body jerks but she remains unconscious.

"Trish, Cassidy. Do we have any rags?" I ask, needing something to tie the sticks in place when Dez gets back. Speaking of Dez, he just walks in the cave carrying about 20 sticks. He drops them all in a bundle on the ground.

"I didn't know what ones would be best." He shrugs shyly.

"The more we have the better chance we have to get the best." I look up at him. He has a smile on his face and I think he can tell that I care about Ally.

"We ripped the bottom off of some of our trousers." Trish says coming into the cave carrying an array of fabric and sitting it in a bundle next to me.

"Thanks Trish." I smile warmly.

I look through the sticks until I find the perfect two. "Dez could you go and hold these over the fire to sterilise them?" I ask handing them to the redhead. While he's doing that I take some time to look at Ally. She's so peaceful in her current state- eye closed softly, hair falling gently over her shoulders.

Dez comes back with the sticks and I start by tying a piece of cloth near the bottom of one of the sticks, leaving enough cloth to tie around her ankle. I fix the sticks on either side of her ankle and tie it together. By the time I'm finished everyone is back in the cave. With Dez on one side, keeping a close eye on Ally, the vampires on the other side staring Dez down. While Ethan, Trish and Cassidy stay rather central, leaving me sitting next to Ally.

She starts to stir and I sit up straighter looking at her face. Waiting for her eyes to open. A few seconds later her eyelids slowly flutter open. Revealing beautiful and mysterious dark brown eyes and I can't help but stare at them, slowly getting lost in them.

**Ally's POV**

I wake up to the most gourgous brown eyes ever.

It's him. The guy from the gate. He looks so much sexier in person.

I guess I was staring at him for far to long because he clears his throat.

"Hi." He mutters helping me up.

As I get up I see one side of the cave are Vampires looking like they are ready to attack and on the other side Dez.

OH...BOY.

God where are you now!?**(1)**

**(1) HEEHEE! U get it! U GET IT! **

**God where are you now! LOL! :D**

**I crack myself up...**

**NO...Not Funny? :( **

**R&R**

**XOXO:***


End file.
